An inflation valve of this type is known from the applicant's own European Patent No. 0.659.146. The applicant's earlier inflation valve is formed of two parts, viz. a lower part attached as a form of handle to the flange of the container and a valve holder communicating with said lower part by means of a hinge. In use these parts are pivoted around the hinge and thus in its open state the inflation valve extends considerably beyond the surface of the sack. This is disadvantageous in that often no space is available between the sack and the goods whose stability and retainment are to be ensured during transit by means of the container or air bag. In the applicant's previous construction a hose for the inflation of air is secured to the side of the valve holder facing away from the flange by means of a gripping coupling. The hose and its fitting thus extend further away from the surface of the sack and prevent handling of the inflation valve in the often narrow and small voids between the objects being loaded into the storage compartment, thus securing the cargo against movement during transit.
EP patent No. 0 466 312 discloses another type of valve for the same purpose. In use the container is only provided with a pre-attached flange whose tubular nozzle extending from the container is provided with a collar to which a valve member formed as a clamp may be secured after the container is arranged in the void in which it is to be used. Engagement of the valve member takes place in any radial direction perpendicular to the axis of the valve. It is however not possible to turn the valve member with the inflation hose to enable inflation from all sides when the valve member is clamped on the flange. A valve is provided on the inflation nozzle secured to the container, said valve being opened mechanically by the nozzle tip engaging the end of the stem of said valve. The valve member is in itself comparative complex with several compression springs and various mechanically moveable parts inter alia ensuring automatic closure when the valve member is removed from the inflation nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,301 discloses a third inflation valve for the above object. This inflation valve limits the ability of the bottom portion of valve body to pivot relative to the valve body per se. The reason why is not to allow inflation of the container from all possible sides by turning the air inlet hose, but to allow the opening of an air exhaust passage if the container is to be deflated. The exhaust passage is furthermore connected to a muffler. The valve known from this publication is complex and also comprises springs and movable parts resulting in a comparatively expensive manufacture thereof.